


Burn

by jyushidoormatsu (orphan_account)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: M/M, god i love these proxies, ur welcome annie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jyushidoormatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim had had his doubts about the newest proxy. He was so small, looking almost frail, and the older proxy had scoffed at the mere thought of him on a mission. Not only that, but his demeanor was so… cheerful. It was extremely out of place in such a dark and usually emotionless environment. And it put Tim off astronomically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> For Annie. You're welcome, you dumb nerd.

Tim had had his doubts about the newest proxy. He was so small, looking almost frail, and the older proxy had scoffed at the mere thought of him on a mission. Not only that, but his demeanor was so… cheerful. It was extremely out of place in such a dark and usually emotionless environment. And it put Tim off astronomically.

Upon his first arrival, Toby showed the usual signs that somebody had been in a fire, and was ordered by Slenderman to spend his first few days recovering from the burns. It was Tim’s responsibility, as Slendy’s right-hand man, to care for him. What a pain. He had better things to do than look after some stupid brat who hadn’t the brains to learn not to catch himself on fire. But as he was trained, he showed no signs of objection.

Tim knocked on the door once, with no response. He knocked again and then turned the doorknob, calling out before he opened the door. “Hey. I’m coming in, so be decent.” He stepped inside the spare room—which now he supposed would belong to Toby—to find him asleep already in his bed. Tim sighed. Now he had to wake him up and treat his wounds. Wonderful.

He approached the small proxy, getting a better look at him. His stupid singed hoodie was lying on the table beside the bed, as were a pair of orange-lensed goggles and a mouth guard. The proxy himself was pale, and had messy and unkempt brown hair, though that could have just been the bedhead. The one thing that interested Tim was the hole on the very corner of his mouth, appearing to have been bitten clean off. He ceased his observations for the time being, and shook Toby’s shoulder, hoping that he wasn’t the kind to be pissed off at being woken up.

Brown eyes fluttered open, and Toby rubbed at them, stretching and yawning before looking around drowsily. “Huh…? Was I asleep?”

“No, you were dead.” Tim countered, grimacing at the stupid question. “I’m here to treat your burns. And no whining about how much the ointment hurts. I have a migraine as it is.”

Toby smiled brightly, which made Tim cock an eyebrow. “Oh, you won’t have to worry about that. I can’t feel pain.” Tim stared at him for a moment, trying to figure if he was serious or just fucking around with him. He settled on fucking around, and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, okay, whatever. Gimmie your arm.”

Tim spent about 45 minutes applying ointment to all of Toby’s burn wounds, and was almost legitimately surprised. He hadn’t whined, hissed, flinched, winced, or reacted to his care at all. He just sat there, patiently allowing himself to be treated, watching Tim work with bright eyes. Was he really serious? About not being able to feel pain?

"I'm done." Tim said, closing the container of ointment, but still staring at Toby with intrigue.

Toby locked eyes with him for a few seconds before laughing. "Hey, take a picture, it'll last longer." Tim caught himself and shook his head, ignoring the smart remark.

"Okay, so I didn't believe you at first, but... Can you really not feel pain at all?" The question made Toby beam again. Tim had a feeling this kid wasn't going to last a damn second in battle, but if he's completely numb... Well, hell! That'd be pretty useful.

Toby nodded his head. "Mhm! I can feel everything else, but not a single ounce of pain. Pretty neat, am I right?" Toby knocked on his head surprisingly hard as he spoke.

Tim was beginning to smile too, but it wasn't because of cheerfulness. This little stick figure of a boy was bound to be useful as hell. "Well, I'll be damned. If that isn't the strangest thing I've seen all day. What's your name, proxy?"

"Toby. Toby Rogers."

"Toby, huh? Well, Toby... Welcome to the team."


End file.
